Beverage preparation systems which comprise a beverage preparation machine and a capsule containing beverage ingredients are known in the art. One such system is taught in EP 1700548, which discloses a capsule comprising a cup-like base body and a closing foil member. The capsule is designed for insertion in a beverage production device in which a liquid under pressure enters the capsule in order to interact with ingredients in the capsule to form a beverage which is output for consumption. The capsule of EP 1700548 is provided with a dedicated sealing member to prevent a by-pass flow of water around the exterior of the capsule in use. The sealing member is in the form of a hollow sealing member on the outer surface of the capsule, for example in the form of a step which is contacted on closure of an enclosing member of the beverage preparation machine.
The present disclosure provides an alternative capsule which may be used as part of such a beverage preparation system. The capsule may be economical to produce and provide effective sealing in use.